A thank you will suffice
by shkkf
Summary: A one-shot between Ratchet & Abel. Ratchet has been wounded during a battle when saving Abel's life. Abel wishes to repay him but things turned out differently then he expected! R&R please.


This is a one shot created on the storyline of Mark of Black.

Ratchet as a character from Insomniac

Abel is a character from CaptRandom

Bolt is mine

All rights reserved!

A warning to readers, this chapter contains explicit and graphical sexual handlings between two male Lombaxes. If you do not like yaoi (Male/Male sexuality) do not read then.

(Note: for those of you that wish for a M/F fanfic, I have on ready if wanted I'll upload that as well.)

If not, enjoy the chapter.

--

**A thank you will suffice**

It had been some while since Ratchet had been shot in the chest. Abel could not believe what had happened that day, Ratchet, his best friend had jumped in front of him to take a bullet that was meant for him. Sure he had healed up pretty fine thanks to the nanotech invention. But still Abel's ears and tail began to droop more and more as felt guilty over what had happened. Sighing as he remembered what had transpired so far.

First there was that accident with the race they had and now this? It was too much for him to bear as a small tear fell from his eye downwards onto the cold metal floor of the Phoenix. He went passed several Rangers and even by Clank who asked for a match of chess. Tough Abel had not heard it. As he made his way towards the room where he and Ratchet slept, he tried to gather up his nerve. As he stepped true the door he was greeted by a familiar sight. "Ratchet?" Abel asked confused, well who wouldn't be. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary at this point?... Because, I mean, what how?!" he tried to form a good sentence but none appeared. "Nanotech does wonders you know. Really helps if you got shot, no matter where the bullet hits you." He said smiling at the blue eyed Lombax. Abel just yawned he was tired from all the weeping he had done in the hallway and tried not to show it to Ratchet. This strangely seemed to work. As he laid himself onto his own bed, he heard Ratchet told him that he would go wash up first before wanting to have a small chat with him. "No problem Ratchet, I'll just lie here." He said as he closed his eyes.

Abel heard a small noise, not very loud but it was annoying none the less! As he opened one eye, he saw that Ratchet was sitting on the couch playing a game. Probably a Qwark vid comic he began to think. But then something struck him as he quickly watched to his right side, before jumping straight of the bed in shock. "WHERE is Bolt?!" he yelled out loud trying to find his pet. "Bolt? Oh he went out with Clank don't worry about that." Ratchet assured Abel, tough he himself did not like the idea of his pet wandering of alone. Especially since the small fuzz ball now knew perfectly how to fire a weapon. And well to make it worse, he had Ratchet spirit when it came to weaponry. In any case Abel still felt guilty towards Ratchet and he would do anything to thank him.

As he made his way towards the couch where Ratchet was sitting on, Abel had a strange sensation in his stomach. "That's weird." He said to himself, the feeling he had was as if his stomach was twirled around. It felt strange yet soothing at the same time, like the smell of the first spring flowers on Florana. He could not help but blush when he began to think of his first encounter with the green eyed Lombax. How they lay on the beach, he on top of him. How they played around in the ocean for hours, how Ratchet was ashamed of himself when he noticed he had lost his swimming trunks and had an erection to boot from all the playing. He was getting a bit scared of this. This had never happened to him before! Well it had happened to him when he was asked to Lombax-sit Ratchet some while ago. But not that he sported an erection just by thinking of his friend. "Am…. Am I perhaps in love?" Abel asked to himself trying to find an answer at which he could not an answer.

Ratchet in the meantime had noticed that Abel just stood still in the middle of the room, not really knowing what was going on he put his Qwark game on pause as he got up and made his towards Abel. "Abel is something wrong?" he asked concerned. But to Abel, this 'concern' that Ratchet had in his voice made him almost melt away. Abel's hands began to shake as Ratchet came closer and closer, his breathing became irregular as he tried to find a way out of this situation, this uncertainty he had. He saw Ratchet as a dear friend but now, now it was as if he began to have romantic feelings towards him in a way he had never experienced before.

Ratchet stood before Abel, noticing that his hands were shaking. "Abel, buddy what is wrong? Are you sick perhaps?" Ratchet was confused, one of his best friends just stood there gazing into nothingness. He almost wanted to call the doctor when Abel grabbed Ratchet his arm, holding it firmly almost to the point of hurting him by the force that he put into his grip. "Abel?" was the only thing Ratchet could get out of his mouth. He had never seen Abel react like this, normally he was all cheerful and happy, with once in a while the occasional freaky attitude. But this was something different something he could not describe. As his eyes met with Abel's face he noticed that he tried to say something. "Abel take deep breaths, is something bothering you?!" Abel tried to form a sentence but the only thing he got out were some words that did not make sense. "Ratchet…I…You…(sigh)" As hard as Abel tried too he could not get the right words out of his mouth. He knew that as long as he did not say anything that his friend would keep asking him what's wrong, tough is it correct? Should he tell what he thinks, what he feels for the other Lombax? He tried to focus, he tried, he really did! But it was to no avail as Ratchet kept looking in his eyes. Both he and Ratchet did not notice that the arm Abel was holding was turning a little bluish by the force Abel still applied to it.

"I'm sorry Ratchet." Abel said softly as he let go of his grip. Ratchet was both relieved and sad at the same, the pain on his arm began to fade, tough he was worried for Abel. "Ratchet, I just want to say to you that…" A silence fell over both of them as Abel tried to find the correct words, "Abel?" Ratchet asked before his friends spoke something that blew him of this earth "Ratchet, I… I love you." Abel said a bit hesitant, tough he had finally said it as it felt like a heavy burden fell from his shoulders. Ratchet was stunned, as he tried to figure out what he had just heard. His head began to spin as his brain processed the data it had received, he could not believe it, this must be a dream he said to himself. But the dream did not end. As Ratchet moved his gaze up towards Abel's, as he stared into those dark blue eyes of him, a smile welcomed him. "I ummm Abel listen this is…mphpggg" His sentence was broken as Abel launched his lips at Ratchet's, shock came over him as wave after wave of electricity flowed trough his body. As there lips were locked at each other time itself seemed to slow down, as seconds began to seem minutes even hours. It was a heavenly feeling for both of them until Abel broke the kiss, backing away several steps. A tear forming in his eye as he softly said the words "I am sorry Ratchet." Before turning around, he stopped however by him. Before he knew there lips were locked once more, Abel did not know what to believe. Did Ratchet love him back then? It did not matter to him as he enjoyed the moment once again, saving the taste of his lips, the warmth that he felt that came from him.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Ratchet went towards the door and pushed in a code. Abel stood there buffered at what he just saw. He did not fully grasp what was going, but whatever it was he liked it. "This way nobody can disturb us." Ratchet said with a smile on his face, looking tempting at Abel.

As soon as Ratchet sat on the couch he stretched out his hand towards Abel, hinting him to come sit next to him. Abel still was nervous his heart pounding like crazy, he would have surely died if it went a bit faster! Ratchet just chuckled as he was quite amused by Abel's reaction. Normally it was he who had trouble in these situations, but for once it was Abel who was. Ratchet hand made its way towards Abel hair, his fingers gliding trough the soft brown flocks of hair that fell over his shoulders. How he loved that. He kept caressing it until Abel broke the silence. "Ratchet I… I want to tell you I'm sorry. It's my fault that you got sho…" as a finger was placed on his lips asking him to silence, he could not help but enjoy the feeling of what Ratchet was doing. His both hands were now on Abel's shoulders, massaging them and working there magic on the tense muscles that were beneath the skin. It gave him a shiver as he tried to relax under the firm grip of the captain.

Ratchet knew exactly how to massage Abel's shoulders, with thanks to Sasha for teaching him how! His hands went up and down in a circular motion, each time going over that same spot of skin. But every once in a while he would got a little bit lower then where he started, Abel did not notice this however as he seemed to be in trance. A small purr came from his mouth which was a clear to sign to Ratchet to increase his actions a little. "Take of your shirt and lay down…" he asked in a very soft voice, almost begging Abel to do as he asked. As the blue eyed Lombax stood up, he grasped the edges of his white shirt, pulling them over his head and letting it drop onto the warm floor beneath them. Ratchet eyes widened as he gazed upon the young male that stood before him. He looked like Ratchet in every way, except for the blue tattoos that covered his entire body, just below his shoulder on his arms, were blue markings forming a circle. A small line went from both his arms towards his hands, only to be stop midway by a small opening that revealed a blue dot. Several blue strips along his stomach were of the same design as his natural brown ones. Each brown was then followed up by a blue one. His face showed several markings as well, one strip that went up his chin that began near his neck. And beneath each eye was one as well.

For some reason Ratchet was drawn to these markings, he did not know why but they looked handsome on the other male.

Abel closed his eyes as Ratchet touched his cheek, again emitting a small purr of bliss at the warmth he could feel on his fur and skin. He opened his eyes once again "Ratchet, I'm sorry you got shot… I want to make it up to you." He said as Ratchet could see the sparkles in his eyes. He knew that Abel was sorry about what happened, but ratchet would do it again if he needed to. "I wanted to protect you Abel, because I love you too. And not just as a friend." At these words Abel did not know what to say, so he let his own heart speak. As he grabbed the other Lombax pulling him for a deep long and passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entrance into the captain's mouth, as his lips parted Ratchet too began to explore his partner. Both tongues twirled around each other as if being in a dance on its own, each of them wanting to control the other whilst still being submissive at the same time. Ratchet his hands began to wander around, touching every square cubits he could find. There kiss did not break not even when Ratchet tried to pull of his own commando outfit, revealing only a white tank top and green shorts beneath it. Abel eventually broke the kiss, turning his attention towards Ratchet's neck as he plummeted into it, giving small love kisses along the golden fur. How he enjoyed the smell, the taste the feeling of it all, each time kissing lower and lower, making his way towards the white tank top. Abel looked into Ratchet's eyes, as he got the hint and undid himself of the shirt. Well formed muscles where the sight that was given to Abel as soon as Ratchet had lowered his arms again. "You like? There is more you know." Ratchet winked at Abel almost teasing him to continue. Abel did not need confirmation twice as he began to finish of his work placing kiss after kiss on the fur, whilst enjoying the feeling Ratchet gave him once again with his hands going trough his hair.

As Abel made his way lower towards the Ratchet's stomach, he sensed that Ratchet was tensing up. "Time to return the favour?" The look Abel received from Ratchet was one that could even warm up the coldest of hearts.

As Ratchet took Abel's place on the couch laying down on the warm texture of the sofa, he noticed that Abel was a bit hesitant in his moves. "Take it easy, we got all the time in the world." He said as one of his hands brushed one of Abel's tattoos. As he began to massage his friends back he tried to mimic the same thing Ratchet had done to him. He began a bit clumsy but after a while he got the hang of it. He went up and down the same as Ratchet did, tough sometimes he would exert that little bit of extra pressure making the green eyed Lombax moan a little by the sudden increase in pressure. Both Abel and Ratchet were enjoying these new experiences as it was unexplored terrain for both. Sure Abel had read several things about mating and the likes, but he had never had any experience! Ratchet on the other hand was not what you would say a Casanova, but he has had his experience for a while.

Ratchet turned himself onto his back facing straight towards Abel. Abel could not control a blush as it could be seen even with his fur. "Abel, are you blushing?!" Ratchet asked teasingly, at which Abel buried his face in shame behind his tail. Ratchet comforted him to not feel ashamed.

Both of them kissed each other once more, tough this time Abel gave Ratchet full control, his tongue exploring Abel's mouth as it tasted every place it could find. Ratchet closed his eyes as he imprinted the smell he got from Abel, that intoxicating aroma… It was a sweet scent almost like cinnamon. Abel broke the kiss after a while, much to his lover's dismay. "Why?" he asked, only to look into eyes that begged for him the unthinkable. "Are you sure, Abel?" he asked with a bit of fear in his voice. But the firm nod he received from him was all he needed. Ratchet sat down on the couch as Abel lowered himself, his hands caressing the Lombax his stomach, even playing teasingly with his navel before his hands went lower to the rim of Ratchet's pants. The last sign of doubt Ratchet had was swapped away once he saw the enthusiasm inside Abel's eyes. That innocent playfulness he always had wherever he went. He nodded as approval, as Abel's hands grabbed the rim of his pants and pulled them down slowly. Revealing the well known boxer short to Abel. "Still wearing those I see?" he said sticking his tongue out at him. Ratchet just ignored him as he began to enjoy the touch Abel was giving him. Abel his hands grabbed the well filled boxer once his sight had gazed on the small bulge that was beginning to sprout. Doing the same motion as with the massage, going up and down in a circular motion. It drove Ratchet crazy, almost to the brink of insanity. After a small while the touch faded away, along with a small whimper from ratchet who missed the heath and the feeling that was now gone.

Abel grabbed the boxer with his hands, as he said softly in ratchet's ear, "I'll make it up for you for saving my life." Ratchet fully knew what Abel was planning to do. As Abel swallowed the last of his fear away he pulled down the boxer, his eyes opened whilst smirking as he saw his price. Tough this time it was not the same as when he bathed Ratchet, this time it was in its full glory pointing high towards the ceiling. "Well well, aren't you a 'big' boy?" Abel said teasingly, Ratchet just gave out a small growl before it completely sank away as Abel began to grasp him. His hand firmly around Ratchet's manhood as Abel began to stroke it slowly, whilst enjoying the view he had on his lover's face. Once he had established a slow but steady rhythm he began to focus his attention to something else. Something that hang a little lower then what he was caressing at the moment. His other hand grabbing the two balls squeezing them softly made Ratchet give out a small moan, almost a chirp like sound.

Abel began to quicken the pace as he heard Ratchet moan loader with each stroke he gave him. Every now and then he teased him by squeezing once again but just before Ratchet would have exploded he stopped. "Why… you…stop?!" Ratchet asked trying to breath normally. But before he could even have gotten an answer, he felt a heath envelop him. A wet warm skilled tongue had replaced the hand. As Ratchet looked down he saw Abel, who ha engulfed him as far as he could into his mouth. His tongue licking the shaft, feeling and tasting it. He had never done this before, but Ratchet could have sworn that Abel had. The skill he seemed to use was enough to drive anyone over there edge. But Ratchet tried to enjoy it a bit more pulling all his muscles to extend the inevitable. Abel let Ratchet go with a small popping sound, as he began to lick him from the bottom to the tip. Even dipping his tongue a little into the small hole. He enjoyed the pleasure he was giving Ratchet happy to have repaid him for taking that shot in the chest.

He enjoyed the taste, one of his hands had never left Ratchet's balls, still playing with them vigorously. He even made a small bite into the Lombax sensitive rod, making him howl a little bit. But then returning to that which he did before. Abel began blowing Ratchet as hard as he could, almost chocking as he took almost everything inside the Lombax had the offer. It drove Ratchet insane of pleasure as he tried to hold out just that little bit longer.

"Abel…please stop this before…" Ratchet tried to do his best not to cum, but Abel sensed that he was at the last of his strength. An evil idea came into his head as he began to suck even harder, getting Ratchet to stand up, his hand still massaging his balls, whilst his other hand began making its way towards the other side. He began to tease the entrance with his index finger, softening the muscles around Ratchet's anus. Abel's head still bobbing up and down. As he tried to get Ratchet to go over his limits, Ratchet tried to do the opposite. Sweat drops began to form on his head as he knew that if Abel would keep this up he could not hold out much longer.

Abel found he had teased Ratchet's ass long enough, as he pushed his finger inside of him. Ratchet gave out a load groan as he felt the finger inside him searching for something. It did not take long before Abel had found the mark and began massaging it with his finger. Ratchet couldn't bare it no more, he was going to explode… His cock was being blown, his balls massaged and his prostate was getting the royal treatment. One more push of Abel's finger was the last drop, he quickly loosened his grip on Ratchet's manhood before Ratchet fell down onto the couch.

Wave after wave of pleasure made it's way trough his body, once every wave he gave out a high chirp in pure bliss as he tried to regain his consciousness.

The entire ordeal had given Ratchet a bit of a _sticky_ situation as his stomach and chest where covered in thick white splashes of sperm. Abel could not help but giggle "I hope I didn't break anything?" He said cocking an eyebrow to the naked Lombax in front of him. Ratchet needed to have a small breather first as he was totally bushed from the ordeal. "Are you sure… you never… done this before?" Ratchet asked at a very playful Abel who it seems had enjoyed the small workout a bit to much as he began licking his own lips enjoying the leftover flavour.

Once Ratchet had been able to catch his breath, he gave the blue eyed Lombax a small smirk as well as cocking a small eyebrow with a tedious smile. As he gestured towards the loose white pants that Abel still was wearing. It did not show much because of the size of the pants, it did make Ratchet however wonder if Abel had not chosen such wide clothing for a reason, as he noticed a very small bulge. Abel looked down towards his pants to see why ratchet was so amused, he never had a problem being naked before. But this time, this time was different as his cheeks began to emit a shade of red more so then the rest of the of the time he had been with Ratchet, the green eyed Lombax could not help but let out a small laugh from this. Tough quickly silenced himself as he grabbed Abel by the shoulders. Eyes staring into each other as he kissed his lover on the lips before nibbling at his earl. As his ears began to get nibbled on Abel could not suppress a moan, as his body began to fall limp. His muscles softening by what Ratchet was doing to him, he did not really understand who or how, but it did not matter to him. Not now at least. Ratchet noticed that Abel was beginning to loose his stand so he guided him towards Abel's bed. Gently laying him down, making sure not to bite to hard into the sensitive ear as he laid next to Abel.

One of his hands began to glide over Abel's chest, mimicking the lines of the tattoos. Several "ooh" and "aah" could be heard coming from the mouth of the Lombax as ratchet made his way towards the left ear, leaving a little bit of saliva on the first ear. His hand even pinching one of Abel's nipples making him gasp out of surprise but was silenced by a kiss on the mouth as Ratchet's tongue once more tasted Abel. All the while his hand was teasing Abel wherever it found the opportunity.

Sensing that it was time to have 'his' way with Abel, Ratchet's hand slid from Abel's chest lower and lower, making it's way ever so closer towards the white pants. His hand dived into the only clothing Abel was wearing, searching for that one thing, his hand finally finding it's prize. Ratchet was surprised however but did not let the blue eyed Lombax notice it. He had seen Abel before, but never that he sported an erection before. Abel on his turn squeezed his eyes at the new sensation, the warmth that he felt was indescribable. As Ratchet noticed this, he slowly began to move his one hand, his tail trying to search his lover's one as it swept slowly across the floor. Abel was in bliss at this, he never would have taught that Ratchet would return his feelings he had for him.

As Ratchet began to quicken his pace he eagerly placed his face into Abel's neck, kissing it just as Abel had done, only he left with every kiss a small patch of red skin, sucking on the flesh as his hand made sure Abel would not protest. As he began kissing his neck, Ratchet's free hand began to move downwards as well, grabbing the rim of the pants. Abel caught this action as he tried to sit up. Using his arms to distribute his weight. He looked into ratchet's eyes as he had stopped moving, a small whimper coming from Abel at the loss of the movement that had him trapped with joy. Tough Ratchet had not lessened his grip on the young man's manhood, instead adding a bit more pressure to it, receiving a small cry of joy and pain from the other male. As he pulled down Abel's white trousers, he looked in astonishment to the shear beauty of the now naked Lombax below him. His hand still around Abel's member, as his hips began to beg for more attention. It was something that would make anyone, male or female, organic or robot, blush. He admired the dark blue markings on Abel's body, as he began to jerk him of again. His lips giving small fragile kisses onto Abel's stomach, teasing him every so often. Each time going further and further down. Whilst his hand was busy pleasuring Abel.

It did not take long for Ratchet to stand eye in eye with what he wanted. He quickly let loose of Abel's member with his hand, as he engulfed the length into his mouth. "Oh my GOD….RATCHET!" screamed Abel out at the sudden change of things. Never would have Abel imagined that one could get this much joy! His hands grasping the sheets of the bed tightly, trying to find something that wasn't there. His head began to spin as with each time Ratchet went down again a small electric current raced throughout his body. The taste that Ratchet got was incredible, his tongue never missed a spot as he bobbed his head up and down slowly. Trying to enjoy the moment for as long as he could, trying to let Abel hold out as long as he could, without letting the pleasure fade even once. To add even more to his torment Ratchet's hand made his way towards Abel balls, the same way he had done to him. Only instead of squeezing, he began to massage them slowly between his finger, earning a moan and a low groan from his lover. Ratchet made good use of his skill as he stopped blowing Abel, releasing the shaft. As Abel looked down on ratchet, Ratchet eyes squeezed together "Your not _getting off_ that easily." Ratchet said smirking and winking towards his friend. His hand once more took it's place around Abel's hardened member, as his hips begged for more contact by the hand. Ratchet brought his face closer towards Abel's balls, as he began to suck lightly on the two. Abel gasped in surprise at the sudden pain, but that pain was soon replaced by even more pleasure.

Ratchet couldn't help but enjoy the smell that was filling the air within the room, as he began to lick one of Abel's balls with his rough tongue, he watched Abel's expression on his face whilst his hand was still doing it's magic. Abel had begun to squeeze his eyes in delight, his teeth firmly clenched together not knowing how long he could endure such punishment. His nails almost breaking the fabric of the sheets that were beneath him. As Ratchet enjoyed the sight, cherishing it as he began to quicken the pace, seeing how Abel's face began to sweat a little by the end that was nearing. The end of a ride Abel did not want to see, but Ratchet would make him have a grand finale.

He came besides Abel, not letting loose of the other male. He used his tail, wrapping them around Abel's balls, to ensure he could last that extra bit longer. Ratchet noticed the curious look on Abel's face, not knowing what would happen but still he trusted Ratchet. He replaced his hand with his mouth again, taking in as much of Abel as he could. He would make Abel shout out his name, proving that Abel loved him. He did not start slow, but instead vigorously began his assault on the poor Lombax. Abel couldn't do anything, he wanted to cum but ratchet's tail prevented him from doing that. "Ratchet… please!" He said trying to keep his breathing normally. His head swaying from one side to another as he began to think he would go insane from what Ratchet was doing to him. He could only hear some muffled words Ratchet tried to say. Tough he got the message even without words.

Abel could not hold it anymore, not even with ratchet holding him back. The green eyed Lombax felt that it was indeed time to let Abel have his release, that he was enough toyed with for the moment. He unwrapped his tail from Abel his balls, as he touk him once more deep inside his mouth. "OH GOD RAAATCHET!" Abel screamed, as he himself came inside Ratchet's mouth, the feeling could not be described by words alone as Abel tried to relax from the intense experience. Ratchet just kept sucking Abel off, not missing a single drop from his friend as he enjoyed how he tasted. He had gotten his reward so far, but Abel wasn't of the hook yet. Far from it!

"That…(breaths)… was incredible Ratchet." Abel said as his breathing became more steady. "Glad you liked it. But…" That last word made Abel's ears tense, the fact that he did not really know what ratchet was about to say in such a situation? It unnerved him to say the least. "… I'm not done with you yet." Was Ratchet serious? After all that he still wanted to do more? Abel tried to ponder what ratchet would do before he was kissed by the Lombax, a bit of the seed from his mouth entered his own. It tasted a little sweet, not really like candy but a milder kind of sweet.

Ratchet just let his hands caress Abel's sides, as he enjoyed laying still for a moment letting both of them rest a bit. Abel could use a little bit of energy for the next round he had in store for both of them. As he was going trough Abel's long brown hair, he noticed how the other male was staring into his eyes, as if it was the first time they had met. "Is something on my head?" He asked in a sweet voice, "Only your face." Abel said as he stuck out his tongue at ratchet winking an eye. Ratchet just blushed at the compliment fully aware of what Abel just meant. Looking down at Abel he noticed that his friend was almost ready for a second round. "Mind if I massage your tail a little?" It shocked Abel a bit, his tail being massaged? "Well umm sure…" he said a little hesitant. As he turned around and lay on the bed on his back, Ratchet stared at the beautiful young Lombax. He giggled as he noticed a small blue dot just above Abel's tail, poking it softly. "Hey! That's not my tail you know." Ratchet got the hint as he grabbed the tail with both his hands, lying out down onto his lap, as he began to rub the tip. Making sure it was firmly between his two hands. His hands moving gently over the tail but still firm enough to loosen up the muscles that lay within. Abel moaned as his tail had never been massaged before. It was a strange tinkling sensation that build up from the tip of his tail, slowly making it's way down from the tip. "Does that feel good?" Ratchet asked. Only to receive a small moan, "Works for me." Abel enjoyed the sensation as much as he could, whilst ratchet made his way lower and lower towards the base of it. Tough it was not his idea to massage the tail, far from it!

As he came lower towards the base of the tail, almost reaching Abel's back, he pressed one hand on Abel's back, as his other still moulding. He brought his face mere inches from Abel's ass, as Abel began to feel warmth at that region. "Ratchet what are you doIIING…." He was caught of guard once Ratchet began to lick him. Moistening the region around his muscles, his tongue feeling how Abel's muscles contracted and then retracted at what he was doing. He had his hand firmly on Abel's back, making sure he couldn't get up. Even as Abel was asking what the big idea was, he slowly began to like the feeling. Ratchet removed his tongue and brought his free hand to the same place, a finger teased the muscles as Abel had difficulty laying still on the bed. He use all his force to roll over, confusing ratchet who know was sitting between Abel's legs. "I wanna do something too you know!" he said growling a little. As he pulled ratchet onto the bed, the sheer force Abel used was enough to pin him down onto the bed. As he turned himself around to view Ratchet's pride, now fully erect once more. "Abel?" He said as he began to notice what he wanted to do. "Oh no, no noo….(several gasps and moans)… Aaahhh , just…continue." He said as he had no time to react. He turned his attention back towards his primary goal. As he lowered Abel's butt closer towards him, teasing it once more with his index finger. His other hand searching for Abel's manhood, whilst his finger kept teasing him. As he began to move again on the other male's manhood, he slowly pushed a finger inside the Lombax, making Abel gasp. He almost bit Ratchet when he felt the finger 'intruding'. Tough did his best not to show it as he went back to blowing Ratchet. Ratchet's finger explored everything it could find, until he found a hard knob. Smirking a small smile he gently pressed it, making Abel moan out loud as he released his grip on Ratchet. "Seems like I found it." He said to himself as he pushed another finger inside, Abel went insane of pain and pleasure, tough soon he got accustomed to it feeling only joy as Ratchet kept hitting that same spot over and over again.

The green eyed Lombax began to get up, slowly pulling his fingers out as Abel could not help but groan a little at the sudden loss of pressure. He got behind Abel sitting on his knees behind him slowly grabbing Abel's ass towards him. He looked over at his friend to see if nothing was wrong. But was only greeted by Abel's tail, trying to playfully tease Ratchet's face.

"Are you sure Abel?" Ratchet asked in a caring voice, hoping that the other Lombax would not regret what they were going to do. Abel did not respond as he just gave a wink towards the other male. Abel was going crazy, he did not care anymore, he just wanted to be one with Ratchet. He loved him and he knew Ratchet loved him back, it was that simple. A sudden increase around his lower back was a clear sign for Abel that Ratchet was preparing himself. As Ratchet guided his cock towards Abel's entrance, he teased it a little at first, seeing how the other male would respond. The blue eyed Lombax just squeezed his eyes hoping that the teasing would stop soon, as he began to feel weak in the elbows that were holding him up straight.

As ratchet sensed Abel was ready, he slowly began to push in. A muffled yelp of pain came from the other male as he tried to adjust to the size of what was entering him from behind. It would only take a while before the pain would leave, Abel knew that but there wasn't much he could do. When Ratchet finally was deep enough, he slowly began to build a rhythm whilst checking at Abel hoping he had not hurt the other Lombax he cared about. He had trouble thinking about Abel as his own needs began to take over, the warmth the Abel was emitting to him was intense almost painful. Abel on the other hand was getting used to having ratchet inside him, he felt how the throbbing member made it's way deeper into him and then going back out, the feeling was 'awesome' as Abel would have said.

Ratchet began to get over his fear of hurting Abel as his hormones began to take over. His primal Lombax instincts that told him what to do, to dominate the 'fight' and to satisfy his hunger he now had. As he began to picking up the pace, each time going harder and faster making Abel let out moans, even low growls or yelps, at the force that Ratchet was using. Abel began to feel as if he was in heaven each time Ratchet hit him in the same spot sending wave after wave of pleasure trough his body. He got a little frightened when Ratchet pulled at his arms, guiding to the bed, pinning them down to the sheets. But he did not care, he was in bliss, even if he had no control over Ratchet. There tails began to dance with each other locking themselves to gheter.

"Ooh God RATCHET!!!" Abel screamed at the sensation. At this Ratchet only kept increasing the pace, going even faster then before. Feeling the heat building up inside him as he almost hit his own climax again. His head went towards Abel's ear, biting on it a little receiving a small cry from Abel. Abel himself almost couldn't take it no more, Ratchet hit him in the right spot again and again.

"Aahhhhh" Abel said as he hit his climax, all of his muscles tensing by the pleasure he got, as he cum over the sheets on the bed. The extra pressure that engulfed Ratchet was enough to bring him as well over the edge as he shouted Abel's name in delight. Abel felt Ratchet member pulse as wave after wave of hit liquid filled him up. Abel looked at ratchet with a smile on his face as Ratchet returned the feeling with a warm smile of his own.

"That was wonderful, Ratchet." Said Abel as ratchet pulled himself out of Abel, slowly making his way towards the bathroom. "I'm going to wash up and then I want to have a chat with you." Abel smirked, it was that sentence that started all of this. He felt tired from the entire ordeal, yawning as he laid himself on the bed closing his eyes.

Out of nowhere Abel felt a small weight on his stomach. He did not now what it was but sure as hell it was keeping him a wake. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a small yellow kind of blob sitting on him. "Ratchet?!" he said sleepily, as his opened more he noticed it was Bolt. The small pet was sitting on Abel's stomach sniffing at his crotch for some weird reason. As it hit Abel clear in the head what Bolt was doing, he quickly set himself straight "Ahh what in God's name BOLT?!" he shouted at his pet, who quickly jumped of Abel wanting to know what was the problem. "Something wrong?....Abel?" asked the small Lombax at his owner. As Abel looked around he noticed that he was wearing his white clothes again, and had a huge boner. Bolt just began to sniff it again wanting to know what the strange bulge was. Abel quickly put Bolt inside his cage, getting a few not so pleasant remarks from Bolt as he screamed to be set free. Bolt did not like his 'small prison' but if he was naughty Abel would put him there.

"Was it just all a dream?" he asked to himself, a few moments later he saw ratchet coming out of the washroom. Cocking an eyebrow as he noticed that Abel had a small erection inside his pants. "Somehow had a good dream." He said chuckling a little. Abel just blushed, not at what Ratchet had said, but at what had happened. "So you wanted to tell me something, Abel?" asked the green eyed Lombax towards Abel. Who strangely felt the same feeling as when he approached ratchet in his dream. But for some awkward reason decided not to tell him what he wanted to say, instead he just made it short and simple. "Thanks." Ratchet was a bit stunned, thanks for what? "What you mean Abel?" As Abel lowered his head a little he got enough courage to say what he intended to say. "Thanks for saving my life ratchet. I owe you one."

Ratchet just stared with a warm smile at his friend, telling him that if needed he would do it again. Before making his way of to the bridge.


End file.
